Films may be used in industry to package, wrap, label, and/or protect consumable and non-consumable goods. Oftentimes, providers of such goods also want to couple such desired functionalities with aesthetic and cost-effectiveness. Accordingly, films and methods of the preset disclosure provide solutions to one or more of the foregoing, exemplified goals or desires of commercial film usage.